


Party in the S.P.D.

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Crack, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having fun at your job is better than doing it properly, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party in the S.P.D.




End file.
